


The Ritual

by EternalShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, dark story and probably not getting any better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: The Slytherins want to fuck Hermione Granger and put her in her place. They use an arcane ritual to gang bang her and attempt to gain power. Sadly for them the ritual they used awakens a dark ancient power.Eventual dark!hermione and dark!harry
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Hermione granger / slytherins, hermione granger/multipartners
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Forced...

They are on her too suddenly to notice. Hands grab at her and cover her mouth, retrieving her wand without delay and carrying her off without anyone being the wiser.

Suddenly Hermione finds herself in a part of the castle she does not recognize. Walls and floor covered in runes and ancient symbols. The hands grabbing at her legs release her suddenly and she falls to her knees.

“Grab her legs!” a familiar voice orders as she feels a hand run up her thigh

“Malfoy! This is not what we planned!” None the less firm hands grab at her legs forcing her to stay on her knees, legs spread wide. She struggles and the hands at her torso, arms and mouth tighten, making it impossible for her to move.

“We should take out the edge before we begin the ritual Nott.” Malfoys voice mocks and the hand continues its journey petting her softly above her panties and journeying beneath them. “You’ll be happy to know we have here a smooth and soft pussy.” Two fingers open her outer lips and his long middle finger caresses her slit with feather touches until it finds her clit and starts to tickle it. “Found your clit Granger and by the way, you’re trying to escape it’s damn sensitive.” He chuckles. “Hold her tighter. We don’t care if she bruises.” His finger keeps on tickling the sensitive nerve, from the root to the point. “Oh, what’s this Hermione? It seems you like having your clit played with. You’re getting wet. I’m just circling around it now. Oh, such a sensitive little clit, swelling so obediently with just a few teasing touches.” The pads of his fingers start to roughly rub her clit “you like it hard, don’t you Hermione? You’re getting even wetter. I think it’s gonna be a hard one guys! Yes, that’s it mudblood, come for us. That’s a good mudblood.”

“Keep rubbing her Draco, we have the guest of honor almost ready.” A hand forces her head up and there, tied up like a turkey, Harry Potter’s incredibly surprised eyes are looking at Hermione in shock.

Draco is chuckling as he keeps rubbing her through the aftermath of her orgasm, and into another.

Meanwhile Harry is chained to one of two altars, a potion forced down his throat.

“Don’t worry mudblood, just something to keep him docile while we proceed with the ritual.”

She feels a second orgasm approaching, and then a third before Draco removes his hand from her pussy and waves it in front of her face.

“If I knew you needed to come this badly I’d have stuck my hand in there sooner. Look at the amount of come…” Hands force her up on shaky legs and he wipes his hand on her face. She’s dragged to the other altar and her hands shackled behind her, legs spread by a bar and also attached to the altar...

Theo Nott kneels in front of her and opens her outer lips hissing in satisfaction.

“Such a pretty pussy. Is all this honey for us mudblood?”

His tongue goes to her slit and Hermione sobs, tears running down her face. Theo smirks and gently mouths at the lips of her sex, nibbling, before softly sucking at her clit. Suddenly Draco is at her side again and she hears him chuckle as his wet fingers softly press against the rosebud of her ass. “Sensitive Granger? You should relax.” She shakes her head no.

“You should do as he says, Granger.” Theo’s voice is mocking “Otherwise we won’t be able to go easy on you.” She shakes her head no again.

“Have it your way.”

Draco opens a jar and wets his fingers in the gel, rubbing it against her puckered hole. He waits a few seconds and when his fingers press the flesh relaxes under him. He grabs some more gel and starts rubbing it inside her, feeling her tremble as her opening relaxes and responds to his caresses. Suddenly she tenses and lets out a grunt as she comes again.

Pansy smirks and stimulates Harry, seeing on his face how mortified he is, when he comes, right when Draco and Theo are both fucking Hermione simultaneously.


	2. ...Enjoyment

Theo is looking Hermione right in the eyes “How does it feel? Your tight cunt is so juicy right now. You’ve been depriving this sweet body of yours for so long and it turns out you’re a cockslut. You like being double stuffed by Slytherin cock?”

She shakes her head no and the hand around her mouth tightens before forcing her jaw open. She tries to speak but is unable to. Someone else approaches and spills a potion down her throat. Her mouth is covered again and her nose is pinched to ensure she swallows. The process is repeated again and again and Hermione feels dizzy. A wand is at her throat. A murmur of a spell and she finds herself mute.

“What was that?” she hears Malfoy ask.

“The spell will render her voiceless. I’m tired to listen to her crying. The potions will ensure her stamina to go through with the ritual. And that she enjoys it. Every second. We need to make sure she feels pleasure until we’re done and with that last potion… We’ll lets say she’ll be coming until long after the ritual is through.”

Harry looks at Hermione through heavy-lidded eyes. Somehow he’ll make them all pay for touching her. But, in that moment, he can not help but enjoy the view. She’s heavy-lidded and relaxed. Two other men pound at her pussy and ass, while Malfoy comes down her throat. He watches the blonde go down on his knees and search her swollen clit, suckling at it softly. Someone grabs her by the hair and ensures she’s facing Harry. He watches as her face scrunches up and when she comes again he knows she’s lost the battle: She looks completely blissed out. And her hips are moving in tandem to the men's. Harry will go to hell for this, but it’s so hot. And there’s this hand stimulating him and he feels himself come so hard, and it’s so hot when his come lands on her face. And he does not understand how he can enjoy watching his friend being used this way, or why he keeps coming and his dick never goes down.

The man coming up next shocks Harry. It’s Ron. Their best friend. He hears Daphne whisper in his hear. “He’s the one who suggested her the ritual Potter. Apparently he was upset she would not put out. And we promised him he could have a chance to do whatever he wanted to her during the ritual.” Her hand is back in his dick, causing delicious friction as he watches Ron bend her over and take her hard, while he insults her. He knows she’s completely drugged up and to his surprise, she does not come for him and eventually he spills inside her prematurely.

He attempts to strike her but the other men stop him and threw him out.

A man Harry recognizes well comes to the altar and kneels behind Hermione, pulling her back to himself. He wandlessly removes the spell preventing her from making any type of vocal sound and slowly starts rubbing her sensitive pussy.

He kisses her hair. “Let me hear you, sweet baby.” Hermione lets out little moans and the man smiles “am I making you feel good?” she nods and he slaps her pussy hard before softly rubbing her again. “With your voice Baby. Tell Kingsley how you feel…” she hesitates “Do you feel good? Am I making you feel good?”

“Yah…” she moans out

“Then tell me…”

He speeds up his caresses “you… you’re making me feel good… so goood…”

“Are you gonna come?”

“Please, please”

“You know what we wanna hear… go on… say it and you can come”

Harry realizes that even without voice she had been mouthing the words.

“I’m a cockslut… I’m a cockslut… oh god…yeeessssssss!”

Kingsley smirks as he slowly enters her from behind.

“You know what happens now, don’t you? We’ve been through this the last round.”

“You’re gonna go hard…”

“That’s not it” he swats her ass “Say it properly! “ He grabs her face and makes her look at Harry.

“You’re gonna fuck me hard”

“And… Tell me what I want to hear”

“You’re gonna break my pussy”

“That’s not it…” He pulls her hair and swats her ass again

“Please, break my pussy, sir”

He bottoms out and she grunts.

“Keep going!” he bends her over and covers her with his massive body, pistoning in and out harder and harder as she repeats the sentence over and over and starts rubbing her clit when he orders her to.

She starts to shake and whispers can be heard. “There she goes…” Harry hears Daphne say.

“I’m gonna…” She mumbles and Kingsley smirks.

“Not unless you say the thing. Only obedient girls get to come”

She bites her lip and he swats her, replacing her hand with his own and rubbing her hard.

“I love black cock,” she says softly

“Louder!” he goes harder on both sides and soon she’s screaming the words as she comes so hard she cries.

Kingsley grabs at her hair and kisses her filthily, before abandoning her in the altar, and three other men take his place.


End file.
